Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2
Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot Dipper and Mabel Pines, Arlo, Judy, Nick, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Jiminy Cricket, Herbie, Giselle and Dusty Crophopper are in trouble. With some help of Soos Ramirez, Max Goof, P.J. and Bobby, They can stop Mortimer Mouse, Thunderclap and Bellwether from harming them. At House of Mouse/Borrowing Mickey's Car At the House of Mouse, Maid Marian was worried. So, Robin Hood had to send Soos with Max Goof, P.J. and Bobby and search Party. At that moment, They've borrowed Mickey's car. Soos and the others on the search/Dipper and Mabel work on a plan At Clawtooth Mountain, Soos, Max, Bobby and P.J. were on the search Dipper, Mabel and the others. Just then, They saw Carpet leading them. Back with Dipper, Mabel and their friends however, They planed their escape from Mortimer and his gang. Soos and the gang to the Rescue/The Spell Book in good hands Just as the Ptyrodyctals kept Dipper, Mabel and their friends hostage, Soos, Max, Bobby and P.J. knocked them out cold with two frying pans, a shovel and a baseball bat. At last, Dipper, Mabel and their friends were rescued. Meeting with Butch, Ramsey and Nash Just as they were on their way back, They met with Butch, Ramsey and Nash who're on their way to the House of Mouse as they joined in the travel party. Dipper was delighted. Returning to Zootopia/Meeting at the ZPD When they return to Zootopia, They met up with Chief Bogo and told him and the cops at the ZPD about Mortimer and Bellwether as they were captured for good. Bellwether and Mortimer Mouse arrested At the ZPD, Bellwether and Mortimer got arrested for good as Dipper, Mabel and their friends continued their way. Dipper and Mabel continued their way back As Dipper, Mabel and their friends make their way back to the House of Mouse, then, they've met up with Benny the Cab as he gives Dipper and Mabel a ride. The Pterodactyls Chase/Stan and Ford came to the rescue Suddenly, Thunderclap and his gang of Pterodactyls ar one the chase after them again. Just as they surrounded them, Stanley and Ford Pines came to the rescue. Returning to the House of Mouse Back at the House of Mouse, Stan and Ford were so proud of Dipper and Mabel, Especially Mickey who has heard from Robin Hood about what a huge risk they took getting the Spell Book back. Getting the House cleaned up like magic Later, Dipper and Mabel started using magic and getting the House of Mose cleaned up with some magic tricks they've learned from Mickey. At last, Everything was good as new. Trivia *???? Songs and Scores #???? #???? #Gravity Falls - Gnome Chase (when Dipper, Mabel, their pals, Soos, Max, Bobby and P.J. being chased by Thunderclap and his gang) #???? Transcript *Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225